


When we are still alive（3）

by rasielb



Series: When we are still alive [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasielb/pseuds/rasielb
Summary: 扉间不会觉得这是一个安静的夜晚，也不会觉得这是一个安静的任务。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uchiha Madara x Senju Tobirama

如果这就是一直以来斑所追求的东西——这个猜想大胆过头，理想化或自我感觉太好，可宇智波斑的脑回路一贯独特，千手扉间近乎漠然地思考着这些，也不觉得有什么错的。  
如果这就是一直以来斑所追求的东西——他会愈发看不起对方，但只要能结束僵持不下耗费心力的局面，似乎是不错的选择，已经太多了，他总会疲于毫无意义的针对，能终止于这里自然再好不过，即使代价也并不轻松。  
只要能早点结束。他神色自若。  
于是扉间稍微放松下来，不再像是先前那样僵直的，而是有些倒入人怀里的意味，斑的动作停住，又继续，把皮带随手甩在一边地上，呼吸却以可察觉的速度急促起来，他理解，也不打算做任何解释，本来就是在没头没脑的事件里做出没头没脑的决定，连思考都用不着多少…只是没想到对方是这种宇智波罢了，他低着头，费劲地维持着身体的平衡，而不是在注意身后的斑，对方如是为了报复一般，缓慢地抚过小腹，那些衣服已经被撩起来了，皮肤暴露在空调吹出的热风里，软软地下垂搭在对方手腕上，至于他则咽下反复的错愕，保持着最自然的姿势。  
事到如今好像没有什么必要去接着争执，尽管斑正得寸进尺似地舔舐着他的耳尖，说作啃咬也不为过，那弧度已经湿漉漉的发凉，皮肉相对来说又更加薄些，大约是发红了，因为牙齿磕碰的时候都会引起一阵微弱的疼痛…但…扉间能确定自己并未付出什么真情实意，但身体反应却不受大脑控制，不得不说这种行为对他的影响还要大于被捂上双眼时的为难，后者是由于下意识，而现在则完全是吃这一套的原因了，有些痒，半温半凉的气拂过耳朵内侧，他做好选择，却还是要冷着一张脸忍受近乎折磨的举动，连自己都不知道自己耳尖的…甚至是痛觉都会，这就是无法讲出口的事情了，所幸斑是看不到表情，只有那双手还在不进不退的地方反复，他有点不耐，又总有要失去平衡带来的焦躁感，即使还不至于到作出催出的地步，可距离也快要进入危险区了，一贯如此，毕竟对象不同。  
这方面的事情两人参与的比较少，有关性向倒是没什么好避讳的，有时候有适合的女性都会略过去，显得不近女色或者什么其他的古怪，必要的时候甚至不介意躺下…扉间很清楚不知道的人会怎么看，所以藏到现在，正好也没有宣布或暴露的机会和必要。  
但究竟是什么时候。  
忘的差不多了。他向后靠去，让偏移的重心回到安全的位置，像是把自己送进宇智波斑掌控中那般，想着要是一直这样行进兴许能闭上眼睛睡一觉，却感到带着温度的手终于有了更进一步的动作，隔过包裹下体的布料收紧，刺激得扉间硬生生把哈欠忍下去，他不能如此轻率和放松，以及还要分心去收敛可能的失态，斑已经放过了被啃咬到不断发疼的耳朵，专注于抚摸——有些粗暴的，毫不夸大——抚摸他的性器，而他想到这个的时候无法控制的恶心了一下，只能低下头靠上皮肤，“…所以你就准备保持这个…姿势？”  
“你是想转过来吗。”  
“只是好奇你能承我多久。”  
然后是一段沉默，半晌斑咬牙切齿似地说不劳你关心，他就没把后续说下去，比如我也是参与者要不你放我走之类的，仅仅是合眼，全权负责放空，对揉着性器的五指毫无意见，他现在没有任何必要做这些，但身体总不会永远跟随主人的意志走，甚至截然相反，兴奋似地在对方手里涨大开来，尚还在可控范围内，扉间能确切体会到斑做着这些事的熟练，绝对不会是出于什么情绪上的目的，不过是…惊讶吧，明明也忙碌得很，但连他都会有性生活…他不应该质疑的，斑从来没有那种禁欲的气质围绕在身边，反而是他自己，综合忙和无意于此之后次数颇为低迷，又素来是冷淡的。  
上一次是什么时候来着，大约三四个月这样子吧…除非是太闲了，或者过于迫切的有需求之外基本不会出去，他也没什么固定的对象，能遇到就商议着试试，不然便自己解决，如果要打标签的话应该还是归在可有可无的灰色图标那一栏，那足以让他不至于显得过度无所适从，而像是被动接受着那样，就已经足够了，斑的举动愈发露骨，近乎是在逼迫着什么一样——能感觉到单纯是因为一举一动都带着过多的技巧性，早就脱出了挑逗的范围，不过基本目的是达到了，即使还能把喉咙里堆积的那些全拢成一声叹息似的呼气，依旧太过直接而嗓音颤栗，斑会捕捉到所有细节用作日后的嘲讽或类似的什么…不得不承认说，这种取悦身体的方式斑掌握的过于好了，好到他都想关心来源，但最后还是没有，仅仅是收紧了掌心，提前调动全部精力以控制自己。  
越少越好，这次之后可能会要避免接触，不然扉间不能肯定是不是会一个没控制住就又和人打起来，和正撸动着他性器的宇智波斑接触，他们还刚刚挪动了少许，多半是由于对方要伸手去拉开抽屉摸一管润滑剂来。  
这种姿势——?  
才消退下去少许的诧异在意识到这个的时候再次反应上来，后面急促地跟着抗拒，会掉下去的，一不小心就要失去重心，然后狠狠摔在地上，那就太狼狈了，并非疼痛，而是状态，衣衫不整的从人身上摔下来，可能还带着一身被激起后的欲求，过于糟糕，超过了承受范围，所以要尽力阻止，说是害怕倒也没错…没什么好否认的，更用不着直来直往，他握住对方手腕的时候还是这样想着，但斑甚至连开口的机会都没有留下丝毫，猛然加重了手上的力道以换得一声短促的抽气，像是警告似的撸过包裹下方囊袋的布料，语气就如同在感叹一般，“你倒是不抗拒…还真沉。”  
不打算放开的话能不能不要说话。  
那口吊在喉咙的反驳默默掉回胃里腐烂，他也不打算再做任何无谓的抗争行为了，可任人摆布又显得格外恶心，这个角度让腰持续承受着压力，现在已经开始酸痛，如果坐直身体的话。  
时间并不足以让扉间思考完毕一切，斑松开了手下兴奋起来的性器，而他自己同样有点过于躁动，他自然没想到能兵不血刃的达到目的——不，这根本不是最初的目的，原先只是眼睛忽然的进灰尘，然后是简短却争锋的对话，接着就是检查了，想一想是从什么时候开始变化的，大约是千手扉间第二次让他过去的时候。草率的，临时调整的计划，就是没有计划，用武力让对方妥协，而效果也出乎意料地好，他还能单手去扒拉坐在自己身上这位的裤子，尽管知道人的坐姿会导致腰酸，但那其实正和意，至少在扯衣服这一环上不能让人有太多力气和精力阻止或逃脱，只要…他复又再次亲吻面前的皮肤，温柔的，那里因为抗拒紧绷着，像抚慰似的，下个动作却是狠咬下去，怀里的人便猝不及防到近乎要窜起来，自然是被制止了，还闷声哼出来，尾音飘忽些，斑就知道达到效果了，单手去开润滑剂的罐子。  
倏忽间他意识到对方的表现同样要熟练于预想，念头在脑子里炸开一个火花，立刻熄灭在汪洋里，只留下一簇烟，孤零零地上升，然后消失。  
原本仅仅是为了报复，现在发展成如此，老对头千手扉间差不多是窝在他怀里，裤子半敞着，形成尴尬的局面，他竟然还在一桩一手促成的破事里面想根本无迹可寻的理由，真是，真是——斑本想沉默下去，但情势所迫，还得贴着人发丝生硬地说你自己拉下去点，意料之中对方连笑都懒得勾，直接骂出了声来，却依旧磨蹭着坐到更加安全点的地方蹬裤子，也是没形象极了，不过相较于他来说，斑尽量客观，相较于他来说要好些。  
现在他得绕过在目光下镇定自若地性器，把手伸到更下面的地方去，连想象这个情况都让斑感到一身冷汗，但事已至此，不可能再和千手扉间说我们停下来，那就太愚蠢了，而他不允许自己在对方面前有如此表现，面上还一派自然地倾倒罐子，接着折腾已经有点入戏的扉间。  
真他妈有毛病。他们突然想到相似的内容，针对的是同一个人。  
他吻着对方，任由润滑剂把对方小腹弄的一塌糊涂，就完全是觉得好玩了，这种景象可不是所有人都有机会能看到的，尤其扉间呼吸失了最开始漠然的平静，转而多了些什么带湿气的不稳。  
也就是说他所做的一切并不是毫无回报，而且千手扉间的确是有经验的，但估计不会多到情场老手的地步——他亦是，工作同样忙碌的，日常就是去各地执行任务回来后倒头大睡，遇到对方就嘲讽上三言两语，时不时还要去护理和检查，好不容易找到闲暇时间要遇到看得过去的人也不是个容易事，他应该还留着那几人的电话，在手机里，但不时常联系。  
因为斑时常联系的人不多，或者说几乎没有，他已经没有亲人了，友人也稀稀拉拉，于是连千手扉间这种人都能算是频繁联系的对象，仅仅是为了检查而已。  
即使对方正低着头在看不见脸的角度呼气，还下身挺立着等待后续在，即使这早就超过了他们之间的很多关系，但绝对不能被定义为朋友，自然爱情同样不行，那太轻浮了，绝对不足以形容分毫他的想法…  
其实，斑尝试着用抚慰其他地方让对方稍微放松一点，可尽管做好准备，身体不总是轻易能接受来自外部的入侵的，何况他接触的地方本来根本不应该被开拓，其实斑没想到扉间能接受和一个男人做这种事，结果对方不仅没有质问相关内容用以脱身，甚至连身处下位的理由都半句未提，只一味沉默着。  
自然不可能因为对方是暗恋自己，无非是原本就有这种取向，之前倒是一直错估了…他眼里的千手扉间对谁都是差不多的样子，除了和他相处的时候更加绝情些，起码也不能说是绝情，只是情绪使然，但情绪不应该让对方妥协，还发出有些放纵意味的喘息，就在极近的位置上，斑手上挨着人性器后部把润滑剂抹开到穴口，心里依旧有什么东西硌着。  
说不清楚，差不多是气恼，反正就觉得对方这么轻易的顺从不是好事，可就当下来说又坏不到哪里去，而且本来用不着担心什么…所以他把小半截手指探入穴口，讲成捅入也不为过，扉间猛然惊醒似地颤了一下，粗暴的动作是罪魁祸首，斑注意到逐渐翻出来的不舒服，那双手正迫切地需要抓住点什么以保持平衡，但很显然失败了，他歪了歪头靠到人肩膀上，“你要是不抓着我，就只能掉下去了。”  
“……”  
那一小段时间里谁都没有说话，扉间甚至把愈发加重的喘息给压下去了，只是没能保持多久，最后还是打破了只有一些细微液体搅动声音的安静，一口气喘出来那样，“呼…没事…你快点结束就好。”  
这个家伙到底知不知道现在是什么情况啊。  
宇智波斑也沉默了老久，尽管手上动作不停，逐渐体会到当对方评价他为不可理喻的时候是什么心情，但也仅此而已。  
他不会因此停下动作，反而报复般的更加随性胡来，而扉间被迫扶住斑的膝盖——还是没有听话，不过也对，听话了才是太阳打西边出来，不过他想今天已经从西边出来过一次了，而朝错误方向上升的太阳挣扎着不要以毫不体面的形式摔到地上，性器勃起，穴口又被润滑剂打得乱七八糟。他其实没有太过注意现在对方的形象有多糟糕，只是觉得有趣，而且肠肉还没到那种寸尺难行的地步，甚至少许热的，不清楚是因为兴奋还是什么其他的原因，有那么一个瞬间他想到要去亲吻面颊，瞬间却惊醒过来，懊恼地搅动两下手指，发出黏糊的声音，于是他和对方都有些尴尬地顿了一下，又很有默契的感到复杂，“还好…?”  
很明显扉间因为他这句近乎关心的短暂问句变得不那么好，但最后还是点了点头，他也没到要挖个洞把自己埋了的地步，就重新陷入一片无语里。  
即使有润滑剂的帮助，以及对方并非初次，出于某种原因他没有下重手，不然早就为了“满足”人的要求而直接跳过前戏了，斑现在又很确定那是感情意味上的…他庆幸扉间不会在做爱的时候絮絮叨叨，像是偶尔检查遇到不注意身体的警员时那样，不若如此大概需要用其他方式让人闭嘴，而喘息和逐渐向更加色情方向发展的低吟则并非一个类别的…那不一样，本来他们并不该如此，从这一步开始之后便会有多一层的情绪隔在他们中间，但也是他的选择，斑放慢了动作，指尖终于可以自如的在对方身体里进出，他因为这个认知而顿了顿，然后就抽出了自己的手，“你要下来吗。”  
“既然到这个地步了问这个还有必要吗。”  
“无所谓。”  
不出所料他被冷淡地驳了回来，即使那里面还含了不少情色的喘息，可扉间依旧不像是有把这些那些混乱局面当回事的样子，有条不紊地保持着平日的语调，斑倒是不服气似地冷哼了声，放开原本松松揽着对方的手臂，而扉间跌撞着从他身上站了起来，却又背过手，他便嫌恶般地挑起眉，搭上人的手，算不上温柔地扯出一条路和方向来。  
这是唯一的方式，也间接表达了他们之间糟糕的关系，无论何时都尽量避免看到对方似的，虽然还没有真的到那个地步，但至少千手扉间不会希望和自己发生肉体碰撞的人是宇智波斑⋯他自然亦是。  
“放松点。”他不知道他和对方会有这么亲密的一天，字面意思上的，而和感情意味有天差地别，但也足以震撼人心了，那些衣服翻出内层来又交叠在一起，扉间依旧是不肯听话的别扭性格，但都不要紧…尽管他们像是在资源或非自愿的情况下达成了某种共识，却不意味着态度会因此有所扭转，当然他是无所谓这些，不管怎么说扉间的后续还是绞着他，有一点热而湿的那样，“总之，随便你。”  
也许今天晚上他话是有点多了，好在扉间也分不出精神来说什么，毕竟今天晚上最奇怪的地方并不于此，而是…他缓缓地吻过对方的后颈，那里还有些湿凉的痕迹，至少他保留了并不温柔的那一部分，千手扉间则表露得更加明显，可能是因为紧张，或者嫌恶…其实都无关紧要，总之被开拓过的位置逐渐软化起来，随之而来旁侧的肩膀也耸动得愈发厉害，多半疼的厉害，虽然不会道歉，但他能理解，因为不是出于自愿，要人放松下来多少有点强求的成分，虽然从头至尾都是强求的问题就是了。斑停顿了那么短暂的一下子，扉间就好像要蜷缩起来那样，明明是背对着他的姿势却似乎能感受到所有情绪，又不轻不重的扔下一句，“你以为是谁的错啊…”  
他承受着对方的重量，快感也愈发语法浓烈，这场来得突然的性爱终于走上正轨，千手扉间低垂着脸，发出算不上多的呜咽，倒也能说成爽快，那种本来不应该存在的性欲却真切地弥漫在他们身边，呼啸着发出不容忽视的响动，斑突然想要看看对方的表情，是否依旧是那样若无其事...就算皮肤染上了红晕也好，身体格外燥热也好...那都是同样不应该存在的事物了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么说，基本没开起来。  
> 我知道我是无良奸商了（。


End file.
